Blank
by totomatoki
Summary: ' Hey lihatlah dunia ini, bukankah indah ? Tetapi apakah kau tahu, di dalamnya memiliki mystery yang indah? Ah, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya' Well, hm.. Ini FF pertama sebenarnya sebelum FF 'Wind ' berhubung, lagi gak ada mood buat lanjutin , akhirnya Ta da. FF ini hadir. Detected for A , Yaoi, and others. JoonMir, BangDong, ByungHo. Happy reading K menuju NC . .


_Kau tak dapat bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu hal_

_Kau bodoh bahkan pada saat pandangan pertama_

_Tapi.._

_Kau berkata bahwa_

_Waktu hanyalah permainan.. _

_Dan_

_Kita adalah pemainnya.._

* * *

Professor POV

Disinilah aku sekarang, bersama setumpuk barang-barang , beberapa hasil riset yang tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, dan setumpuk barang-barang penunjang keberhasilan riset ku. Disamping barang-barang tak bernyawa itu, disini pula lah, awal pertama mengapa aku ada di kota ini, tepatnya pekerjaan ini lah yang memaksaku untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Ya. Dan sudah 10 tahun aku tetap disini, menunggu tanpa hasil tak menentu, menunggu jawaban . Hmm, bukan jawaban hanya saja sosok yang kutunggu.

**TOK.. TOK **

" Permisi, prof. Ada surat untukmu, dan beberapa paket. " Ah, surat dan paket, mungkin isi-nya sama saja dengan hasil riset tak kunjung berhasil ini. " Baik, mari saya lihat."

Benar saja, hanya sebuah pernyataan bahwa hasil risetku naik sekitar 1% dari 3 bulan yang lalu, Cih. Setidaknya aku membutuhkan progress yang lebih, seperti 50% ? Atau 30%?

" Ah, makasih , Ms. Park. Bisa anda taruh surat-surat ini di file dan folder perkembangan?" Aku memberikan beberapa surat yang sudah jelas ku ketahui isinya secara singkat, dan.

" Maaf, prof. Apakah surat itu juga ?" Aku terpaku melihat pengirim dari post card, ya. " Ah, anak anda mengirimkan post card, prof? " Sambungnya.

" Hmm, mungkin itu saja. Terimakasih, Ms Park." Dia berjalan mengitari meja ku dan menaruh beberapa surat, segera aku membuka cepat sisa surat .

_From : Bang Cheol Yeong_

_To : Appa_

_S Town, 23 April 2013_

_ Abeojim, kapan kau pulang? Sudah genap 10 tahun kau pergi dari rumah. Apa kau tak kangen dengan suasana perdesaan? Abeojim maaf kan aku, sekarang aku sudah 7 tahun merantau bersama Paman Sam, dia mengajakku ke kota. Sekarang, aku sudah debut, ada beberapa video debut ku untukmu, disini aku sudah sangat senang karenanya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Eommonim, sangat kehilangan sosokmu, abeojim. Kau tahu? Para Noona sekarang lebih sering termenung melihat beberapa fotomu dirumah._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, abeojim. Kami sangat sayang denganmu, perlukah aku ber-aegyo?_

_Bang Cheol Yeong _

_러브 __&__학_

Aku tak kuasa menitihkan air mata bahagia, sudah 10 tahun dan mereka tetap meng-supportku dari sana.

" Ms. Park, apa ada perkembangan yang sangat fantastis untuk penemuanku sekarang? Keluargaku sudah sangat sabar menanti."

" Aigoo. Mereka keluarga yang sangat setia, Mr. Bang. Hahaha.." Ms. Park menunduk dan segera pergi dari ruanganku , sedangkan aku meniti kembali beberapa paket dan post card, anak ku tercinta.

* * *

Mir POV

One.. Two.. Three..

One.. Two.. One.. Two..

" Lakukan yang benar, Mireu. Kau hampir bisa." Seungho hyung sabar melatihku yang sudah salah koreo 15x, sedangkan byunghee hyung sudah kabur bersama Cheondong hyung ke café. " Kau tau, kau harus konsentrasi untuk bisa menghafal dan tanpa terjatuh." Lanjutnya.

Ah, aku hanya tak bisa konsen.

-Flashback-

" Apakah ini punyamu ? " Handphone ku terjatuh dan sekarang berada di tangan lelaki ini. Ah, tampan. "Te-terimakasih." Aku menunduk dan mengambil handphoneku cepat, sepertinya mukaku sedikit mm memerah.

-End-

" Ya ! Ya ! Mireu? Ah kau ini." Seungho hyung menjetikkan tangannya di depan mukaku, membuat lamunanku berhenti. Aku melihat dia bernafas berat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. " Ah, ya ! Mireu! Sampai kapan kau tak bisa konsen? Jarang sekali kau seperti ini? Apa kau sakit, Mireu? " Aku mendekati Seungho hyung kaku. Hmm, benar juga sudah berapa kali aku mengulang kesalahan yang sama saja. Ah, Cheolyeong-ah ada apa denganmu?

" Mireu, apa kau butuh minuman? " Seungho hyung mendekatiku , tangannya terulur ingin memegang dahiku. Dengan cepat, aku menepisnya.

" Ng? Mir? Ada apa? " Ah, maaf sekali lagi Seungho-ya.

" A.. Ani hyung. Gwaechanna. Permisi." Aku pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut, hm angin segar tentu saja aku membutuhkan angin segar.

* * *

Author POV

Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa dunia ini seperti mempermainkanmu? Bahkan , sepertinya ada seseutau misteri yang sedang berada di depanmu dan mulai mengecoh semua organ syaraf yang kau punyai. Bahkan dengan cepat tanpa kau sadari sebenarnya kau berada di dalamnya. Misalnya, hm. Percintaan? Pembunuhan?

Oh, oh kau mulai berfikir apakah ini benar atau tidak? Aha.. Dan kau mulai menebak apa maksud dari perkatan diatas dan mulai berfikir apakah alurnya akan sesuai dengan pernyataan di atas?

Trick..

Maaf, ini tulisan iseng aja , well back to the story. –

Angin segar tak hanya menyenangkan, tetapi ini percuma bukan? Otak kita membutuhkan setidaknya oksigen lain untuk membantu kerjanya, secara teori. Tapi, penyegaran seperti ini, bukan untuk menyegarkan otak nya bekerja. Tetapi, menyadarkan-nya kembali.

Mir berjalan menusuri pinggiran ibu kota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Tanpa make up, dan penyamaran. Well, kacamata hitam dan mantel jacket hitam. Apa itu, termasuk hitungan penyamaran? Abaikan.

Dia merenung kembali, menyusuri jalanan dengan diam, banyak fikiran yang menyelimutinya. Ingat, cerita ini bukan hanya untuknya. Well, abaikan.

Mir.. Mir… Mir.. Dan Mir..

Apa kau sadar, Mireu? Kau sedang berada dimana? Menyusuri jalan yang baru saja kau lewati, tepatnya 5 jam yang lalu baru saja kau lewati.

Angin..

Media ?

Bukan, tapi hanya sebagai gambaran bahwa tempat itu termasuk daerah yang banyak pepohonan. Dan disini, Mir berada. Di taman , rumput hijau. Tanpa ia sadari, Mir duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon. Menatap hamparan rumput. Ia masih saja berfikir.

Andaikan kau menjadi dia, apa yang akan kau fikirkan hingga kaki mu membawamu kesini?

Masalah besar?

Urutkan, apakah masalah teman?

Hm, orang yang baru saja ia temui?

Angin ?

Tempat ini?

Oh, keluarga?

Ayolah, jadilah seseorang yang dapat mengerti dan memahaminya sekarang. Tidak, bukan itu semua. Tetapi, mungkin ..

* * *

Mir POV

Tanpa kusadari angin berhembus membuatku tersentak apa saja yang sudah aku lakukan hingga terbawa ke..

Taman?

Mengapa bisa ada disini? Aku bahkan belum menyadari, taman mana ini? Aku mengusap pipiku, daun kering ternyata.

Melihat pemandangan disekitar, dan membawa ku ke ..

Kampung halaman. Oh, kampungku yang sudah lama ku tinggali. Dan kini aku meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan segala yang aku punyai.

" GUK.. GUK.. GUK. " Se ekor anjing? Anjing gembala Jerman? Mengapa bisa ada disini? Aku rasa hanya aku sendiri tadi yang berada disini..

Aku berdiri dan melihat anjing tersebut mulai mendekatiku, dan mengendus celana ku. Oh, lihat ! Terlihat seperti, Husky. Aku mencoba mengelusnya, benar-benar. Dia mempunyai kalung hm, anjing yang tersesat ternyata..

" Hey, hmm.. Brush ? Nama yang lucu, untuk anjing seperti mu. Tersesat hm?" Anjing ini benar-benar,, terawat dilihat dari bulunya yang rapih dan tentu saja tidak ada kutu, ketombe, kecoa, belalang, kupu-kupu?

" YA! BROWN KEMANAAA KAUUUUUUU!" Ah, kita menemukan majikanmu sepertinya, Brush? Aku menarik, tali anjing tersebut dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

Sepertinya orang ini yang mencarinya. Orang tersebut duduk di bangku taman, memakai baju abu-abu dan hm rambutnya basah dan lepek. Laki-laki, dari postur tubuhnya. Tetapi, ng? Ah, mungkin karna dia membelakangiku jadi aku sedikit merasa..

O-orang itu berbalik dan

" BROWN ! KAU! DARI MANA SAJA HAH!" Pegangan taliku terlepas bersamaan dengan Brush yang lari kea rah LELAKI YANG 5 JAM LALU KU TEMUI !

" Jadi.. " Aku menyesap beberapa mocha dan menatap awan di depanku.

" Ya, aku tadinya ingin mengejarmu, tetapi kau lihat aku malah mengejar Brown sampai kesini. Dan.. Ini, kau menjatuhkan ini bersamaan dengan Handphone mu tadi. " Segera aku melihat apa yang dia sodorkan kepadaku, kalungku.. Oh tuhan, pantas saja aku merasa ada yang kurang.

" Thanks. Well, kau tau ini sangat berharga buatku. " Ah, kalung ini.

" Ng.. Apa itu sangat berharga? S-sampai kau benar-benar khawatir? Aku rasa itu bisa di beli di pinggiran jalan sana. " Apa itu yang tadi ia katakan?

" A.. Apa maksudmu? " Ah, aku salah mendeskripsikan dia, ternyata mukanya yang innocent ternyata hatinya busuk, cih.

" Ya, hm. Kalung seperti itu tak terlalu berharga bukan? Kau bisa saja membeli nya lagi di pinggiran jalan, well. Aku harus pergi, Brown harus makan. Ng. A-pa?"

* * *

Author POV

" Ng, A-pa?" Orang tersebut berdiri, dan membenarkan bajunya dari remah-remah roti. Mir menunduk menahan emosinya.

"Namaku, Joon. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Orang tersebut mengulurkan tangan, Mir terkejut dan melihat tangan yang Joon sodorkan. Ah, sudah ku peringatkan bukan? Jadilah, seseorang yang mengerti Mir, Joona.

Maaf sekali lagi, ini hanya tulisan iseng-

Mir hanya terdiam melihat tangan yang disodorkan Joon kepadanya. Konyol, menurutnya. Apa orang ini berfikir akan bertemu dengan nya lagi? Ahaha.. ?

Melihat tidak ada respons dari orang di depannya, Joon menggenggam tali Brown dan meninggalkan Mir. Mir geram, dia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa sangat kesal seperti ini?

Mir.. Mir.. Mir..

Dia berjalan menuruni tangga rooftop café tersebut, dan menuju keluar. Tapi..

Tangannya dicegat..

" Maaf, sir.. " Mir membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang dengan senyumnya yang cemerlang.

" Kau belum membayar semuanya. "

Bingo!

* * *

Mir POV

" ARRGGHHHH" Aku membanting pintu dance. Kau tau ? Ini adalah penghinaan double double double, triple double yang ku dapat ! Siaaal siaaal siaaall..

Dan semuanya selalu berujung kesialan, dan penyebabnya. LELAKI ITU !

Oh, oh siapa namanya !

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai ruangan yang kosong ini. Menggeram adalah aktifitas lain yang biasanya dilakukan ketika, kesal. Ya, kesal.

Kreet..

" Mir? " Aku sedikit menoleh, hm.

" Aku tau, tak seharusnya berada disini. Tapi, aku harus bertanya, ada apa dengan sepatu mu? Mantelmu? Hm, dan jam tanganmu? Ah, ya jam tangan itu bukannya baru , Mireu? "

" AAAARGGGHH! BAGAIIMAAANAAA MUNGKIIIN KAUU TAUUUUUU! " Aku beranjak dan menggenggam bahunya, erat.

" Kau, lupa? Aku adalah sasaeng mu? Ahaha.." TIDAK TIDAK, JANGAN LAGI PASANG MUKA INNOCENT LAGI! OHHHH TIDAK, ADA APA DENGAN MUKA INNOCENT HARI INI? MENGAPA SANGAT, MENJIJIKAN!

Dengan perlahan, pegangan ku mengendur dan berjalan mundur, terduduk kembali. Dia? Tentu saja ikut duduk, dan MUKANYA TETAP DENGAN INNOCENT! Argh..

-Flashback-

" Maaf kau belum membayarnya." Dengan senyum busuk itu ia seolah menikamku. Argh, ini urusan gampang apabila kau membawa..

Sebentar, dompet ! Dimanaaaa dompetkuuuuu!

Aku meraba semua kantong yang berada di saku, celana, mantel ! Tapi, nihil. Oh, my oh my.

" Apa ada masalah, tuan? " Oh, oh mata itu seperti menyelidiki, dan MUKANYA TETAP TERSENYUM !

" Ng, mohon maaf. Apa anda punya, telephone? " Bagaimana ini? Aku tau ini café tak sembarangan. Café mahal seperti ini, oh tuhan. DIMANAAA DOMPETTKUUUUUUUU

-End-

" Yah, seperti itulah, kira kira. Hyung." Ah, memalukan.

" AHAHAHHA.. Kenapa kau bisa seperti itu Mir? Ahahaha.. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Apa kau tak tahu dompetmu sedang berada di diriku? Hm? " Oh, oh.. Lihat, dompetku berada di CHEONDOOOONGGG! Dan diaa.. Tertawa dan memamerkan muka INNOCENT AGAAIIN!

" Kau.. I.. Ni.. Hyuuung.. Kau.. Tau.. Berapa.. Lama.. Aku .. Menabung.. Untuk .. Jam.. Sepatu.. Bahkan.. Mantel .. Itu… ?" Aku mulai mendekati nya.

" Hm, sekitar … 8 bulan, maybe? 1 tahun? Kenapa Mireu? " DIA MASIH BERTANYA DENGAN MUKANYAAAA ITUUU!

" Kauuu.. Ini… INGIN AKU TERKAAAAMM APAAAA ! " Aku mulai mencekik nya , harusnya tetapi

BRAK!

" MIR! BANG CHEOLYONG !" APAAA LAGII INIIIII? ARRGGHHHHH…

* * *

Author POV

Tinggalkan, tinggalkan..

Kita beralih ke, dia.. Yap,dia. Yang memegang foto-foto tersebut. Dan yang berada di depan flat. Lelaki dengan tubuh tegap tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mulai memencet bel. Seorang wanita renta membuka kan pintu untuknya, dan berkata.

" Selamat datang."

* * *

" Hm, begini. Flat ini hanya memliki 3 ruangan di atas, dan yang sesuai denganmu sudah terpakai semua. Bagaimana? Apa tidak bermasalah jika kau satu ruangan dengan hm, dia? "

" Ah, nyonya kau tau sekali siapa aku. " Lelaki tersebut mulai meminum kopinya.

" Hm, ya tapi mengapa harus lantai 3, tuan? Aku sudah menyiapkan lantai 4 tempatmu seperti biasa." Nyonya itu sedikit terlihat raut bingung.

" Aku hanya bosan, dan ingin bermain. Tetapi, tak apa. Ruangan tersebut lain kali saja aku gunakan. Terimakasih nyonya. Mungkin, aku akan menunggu sampai sang punya kamar, sembari itu bolehkan aku ke lantai 3? "

" Ah, tentu saja. Ini kuncinya. Maaf aku harus ke dokter, permisi tuan, Joon." Nyonya tersebut mengerti keinginan tuannya yang sebenarnya dan pergi meninggalkan flatnya. Oh bukan, hanya saja ini bukan flat miliknya, tetapi milik Joon.

Aneh?

Hm, ya. Tapi, lihat actor kita hanya menatap ruangan di depan nya 301 dengan tatapan datar dan melihat kunci yang ia pegang. Oh, ingatkan kembali ia adalah pemilik flat ini, maka. Kunci yang ia punya? Komplit.

Dengan seringaian kecil, ia membuka ruangan tersebut.

" I got you, you're mine. "

Pintu tersebut tertutup kembali. Tetap seperti itu.

* * *

Mir POV

Entah mengapa hari ini terasa sangat berat. Ingatkan aku, untuk tidak mengulang lagi apa yang harus aku perbuat. Ingatkan , ingatkan.

Oh, lupakan. Aku melangkah, menjauhi semuanya.

Dan, ingat. Masalah selalu ada, bahkan ketika kau mulai untuk menjauhinya maksudku. Ya, ya ini!

AKU LUPA MENGAMBIL DOMPET !

Oh.. Aku kembali lagi mencari Cheondoong Hyung. Ternyata masih di ruang dance tadi, tetapi. Langkahku tertahan.

" Hm, ya Noona? Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, ok. Ja. " Ah, keluarga.

" Aish, Mir babbo. Sudah ku ingatkan mengambil kunci di meja malah di tinggalkan."

Ckrek..

" Ng, halo hyung? " Aku melangkah masuk, sedikit kesal. Dia mengatakan aku babbo. Ah, menyebalkan.

" Ini, ambillah. Night, Mir." Eh? Dia? Mengelus rambutku, tanpa kusadari aku mengelus rambut yang tadi ia sentuh. Eh, tapi mengapa dia berbalik, dan ..

" AW HYUNG ! JANGAN CUBIT PIPIKU!" Lihat apa yang dia perbuat dengan mencubit pipiku.

" Kau, jangan menampakkan muka kesalmu kepadaku, tau rasa kau! Ahaha, see you, Mir." Ah, kuharap kali ini dia tidak berbalik lagi.

Dan disinilah aku, di laundry. Setelah berperang dengan penyamaran, belanja di supermarket, dan jangan lupakan terciprat di tengah jalan. Dan disinilah aku, ya aku. Mir.

Menunggu, panggilanku disebutkan, bukan masalah. Tetapi, membosankan.

Bingung, setelah kejadian aneh seharian penuh, bahkan waktu tenang ku hanyalah sepersekian menit. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

" Antrian 115"

Aku beranjak dan mendekati kasir. Mengambil baju-baju dan jangan lupakan pembayaran . Dan pergi, tak ada masalah sejauh ini. Aku terus berfikir, apa ada yang salah denganku selama seharian ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang ku perbuat hingga menjadi sial seperti ini?

Ah, aku teringat. Aku mencari kalung tadi, dan memakainya.

Oh, betapa aku rindu dengan keluargaku ini. Kapan ya, terakhir kali nya aku pulang. Hm, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hari keluarga, ya hari dimana Abeojim tak pulang-pulang dari dinas bodohnya.

" Permisi." Seseorang memegang pundakku. Aku menoleh, Mrs. Jung.

" Ah, Mrs. Jung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hai, Klause." Klause, bukan clause dia kucing peliharaan Mrs. Jung.

" Tak apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau benar mencari teman untuk berbagi kamar?"

" Oh? Iya, karena sepertinya aku akan meninggalkan flat beberapa bulan lagi dan baru balik lagi setelah beberapa bulan setelahnya. Ada apa , Mrs. Jung?" Aku mencoba menggendong Klause, kucing ini semakin kurus saja , kasian.

" Hm, aku sudah menemukan teman berbagi kamarmu itu. Dia sudah mulai merapihkan barang-barangnya. Apa kau tak keberatan?" Ng? Apa maksud Mrs. Jung?

" Ah, tak apa-apa. Mrs. Jung. Apa temanku itu, perempuan? Sampai kau enggan?"

" Ah, tidak-tidak. Tetapi, flatku hanya memliki sedikit ruang dan kau tau, aku hm. Ya, sendiri. " Hm, ya wanita malang, suaminya meninggal ketika perang beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan tak memiliki penggantinya. Tentu saja.

" Aku tak keberatan. Ah, Mrs. Jung. Apa Klause sakit? Aku merasa bulunya banyak rontok dan semakan kurus? "

" Ah, iya. Tadi saya sudah membawanya ke dokter hewan dan ternyata ia flu. " Perjalanan ke Flat masih berlanjut.

Dan..

Apakah ini baik?

" Baiklah, Cheolyeong, aku tidur duluan. Night. " Aku menunduk dan membawa segala barang yang kubawa tadi ke atas tentunya. Ah, hari tenang. Waktu tenang ku.

" Oh, hari yang berat sekali bahkan-"

BRUK

" KENAPAAAA ADAAAA KAUUU! MRS. JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

* * *

Author POV

"Oh aku tak mengerti mengapa? Mengapaaa kauuu! Oh, mengapaaa?" Mir tak tenang, risau mungkin tepat . Eh? Tidak, dia kaget. Mengapa harus, Joon. Ya. Joon yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Mrs. Jung segera menenangkan Mir, dia membawa Mir duduk dan meminum susu yang ia buat.

" Tenanglah. Ada apa , Cheolyong?" Mrs. Jung khawatir melihat anak semangnya ketakutan seperti ini, berbeda sekali ketika beberapa saat yang lalu. Joon? Dia membantu membawa barang-barang yang sempat terjatuh di depan pintu kamar.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERADA DISINI? HEI KAUUUU!" Mir menunjuk –nunjuk kepada Joon, Mrs. Jung sedikit kecewa dan memegang tangan Mir. Melihat gelagat Mrs. Jung yang sepertinya akan membatalkan rencananya, ia memberi kode kepada Mrs. Jung untuk pergi.

" A? Hm, Mir? Aku kira kita bisa membicarakan lain kali, sekarang sudah malam. Aku harap kalian tidak berantam. Malam, tuan-tuan. " Mrs. Jung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Joon membenahi ruangan tersebut, melakukan kembali apa yang ia lakukan. Dan berjalan menuju dapur mereka. Ya, ini flat. Jadi, kamar mandi, dapur, kamar dalam satu ruangan. Apartment tetapi bukan apartment.

" Jelaskan, mengapa kau berada disini? " Mir menunduk.

" Hm, ya hanya mencari flat setelah seharian dan mendapat flat ini. Ada apa? " joon berjalan dan duduk di samping perapian.

" Te.. Tapi, mengapa flat ini? Dan mengapa, harus kamarku?"

" Ah, sepertinya kau terlalu pd sekali, lagian dari Mrs. Jung kau membutuhkan teman di flat ini, bukan? Well , aku adir dan menjadi temanmu sekarang. " Dia menatapi perapian tersebut.

" YA! AKU TIDAK PD! TAPI, INI SANGAT TIDAK MASUK AKAL, DARI SEPERSEKIAN PERSEN BANYAKNYA FLAT DI SEOUL MENGAPA HARUS FLAT INI? ARRGHHH! Kau, jangan tidur di kasurku. Di sofa sana." Mir beranjak menuju kamarnya, dan menutup kamar tersebut. Joon tersentak dia mengikuti Mir.

" Aku tidur dimanaa? Hey!" Joon mengetuk pintu tersebut.

" DI SO-FA! Lagian, aku tak mengenalmu orang asing!" Mir membuka celah pintunya sedikit dan melempar bantal dan selimut lain. " Selamat malam. " Dan menutupnya kembali. Joon kaget, dia memungut bantal dan selimut tersebut.

" Mengapa harus aku yang di sofa? Lagian, kita sesame lelaki bukankah lebih baik berbagi kasur? Hey! Aku tak biasa di sofa!" Joon mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan kesal.

" YA YA ! KAU BERISIK SEKALI SEPERTI ANJINGMU! "

" Oh, aku tau. Kau, sangat pemalu sekali, Mir! Kita sesame lelaki tak akan terjadi apa-apa jika berbagi kasur, Mir!"

" BAGAIMANA KAU TAU NAMAKUUU, ORANG ASIIING !"

" Buka kan pintunya, MIREUUUUUU!"

" ANDWAEEEEE! "

" Mir !" Dan keheningan tercipta di ruangan tersebut, hingga hening. Joon mengalah, dan membawa bantal dan selimut tersebut ke sofa dekat perapian. Dia menatakan segala sesuatunya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

" Hm, Mireu. Pemalu, ternyata." Sedikit seringaian tercipta di mukanya, dan Joon terlelap.

Sedangkan Mir, ia tak benar-benar tidur. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya, dan menatap layar handphone , membuka beranda kamarnya. Ia melihat langit malam.

" Ada apa lagi? Oh, mengapa hari ini sangat melelahkan?"

Piip piip..

Mir mengangkat telephonenya.

" Noona. Malam." Mir seikit mengembangkan senyumnya.

" Hm, apa kabar noona? Aku ? Baik-baik saja. Hm ada apa?" Mir menjawab pertanyaan dari sang penelepon.

" Kabar bahagia? Ada apa noona? Palli Palli beritahu aku.. Tidak kali ini? Kenapa noona?" Terlihat raut sedih dari Mir, dia masih menyimak apa yang akan di beritahukan untuknya.

" Hm, okay. I'll be wait. Jalja noona. " Mir mematikan telephonenya. Dan sedikit seringaian senang terpampang di mukanya.

" Ahaha. Setidaknya aku di telephone oleh noona, dan itu sedikit lega. Kekeke.." Mir kembali beranjak ke kasurnya. Dan tertidur dengan lelap.

Malam itu seolah ingin memberikan ketenangan bagi sang penikmat malam, tak hanya itu. Bintang-bintang bahkan bersorak sorai , menemani malam –malam bagi yang bekerja, dan menemani waktu istirahat untuk yang lelah. Sungguh malam yang tenang, di tengah kebisingan sorot lampu ibu kota. Namun, malam ini menjadi suatu misteri untuk esok yang tak tahu pasti akan terjadi sesuatu.

Selamat Malam.

* * *

Pagi, yang indah dan bersemangat . Suara lompatan untuk pemanasan terdengar riuh di dari gedung entertainment ini. Tak hanya suara lompatan berpadu dengan irama saja, tetapi suara ricuh tepung beserta aroma gandum berpadu dengan rasa-rasa buah-buahan berpadu terasa dari Restaurant. Ah, beragam aktivitas pagi yang indah untuk memulai hari yang padat.

Tak terkecuali dengan paginya. Mir yang memang telah terbiasa bangun pagi segera membersihkan dirinya , mandi, dan membenahi kamarnya. Memilah yang mana akan ia bawa dan yang mana akan di taruh di laundry. Segala sesuatunya biasa-biasa saja , hingga ia merasakan aroma roti bakar, susu dan nasi goreng dari dapurnya. Perutnya tak bisa ditahan, terdengar suara khas perut lapar. Ia mengikuti intuisinya ke dapur.

Oh, lihat. Joon sedang membuat makan pagi, mereka. Dengan apron hijau milik Mir tentunya.

" Selamat pagi, Mir. " Joon berbalik dan menemukan Mir dengan setumpuk kain di genggamannya. Dengan senyum khasnya, Joon menaruh nasi goreng tersebut ke meja makan. Mir menaruh kain-kain tersebut kedalam keranjang. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi disana.

" Pagi." Tanpak raut kemerahan dari pipinya, ia merasa malu atas apa yang ia perbuat tadi malam, sangat tidak sopan .

" Cicipilah. Oh, leherku ." Mir mulai mencicipi dan melihat Joon yang sedikit kaku di lehernya.

" Ng? Kau tak apa? "

" Gwaechanna. Bolehkah aku tidur di kamar setelah kau pergi? Leherku sedikit tak terbiasa dengan sofa itu. " Joon ikut duduk di depan Mir, dan melihat Mir memakan masakannya.

" Hm, maaf tadi malam. Mulai nanti malam kau bisa tidur di kasur. " Mir melanjutkan makannya.

" Gomawo. Apa itu enak? " Mir mengangguk.

" Ah, aku baru saja bereksperimen dengan nasi yang kau makan. Aku menambahkan tiga kaki kecoa yang baru saja mati, dengan tambahan darah tikus dan aku juga menambahkan sedikit darah kelabang. Ehehe. " Joon mulai menatap Mir, yang mukanya entah berantah.

" Be.. Benarkah? " Mir menatap Joon dengan raut khawatir.

" Hehehe.. " Joon terkekeh.

" YA ! KAU BARU PAGI SUDAAAH AJAAAK RIBUUUT ! TIDAAK ADAA TIDUR DI KAMARKUUU!"

" MWO? ANII ANII AKU HANYA BERCANDAA! "

Ah, pagi yang indah bukan? =="

Keributan di kamar tersebut terdengar sampai keluar kamar, Mrs Jung menatap ruangan tersebut dengan raut datarnya. Ia menggenggam Klause dengan erat.

" Tuan muda, apa yang kau fikirkan dengan berada disini? Apabila, Tuan tau Tuan muda berada disini, celakalah saya. " Mrs. Jung berbalik dan melihat pemuda lain sedang menaiki anak tangga.

" Selamat pagi , Mrs. Jung." Sapaan ramah dan juga muka innocent dari sang pemuda tersebut.

" Pagi, Tuan muda Cheondoong." Mrs. Jung sedikit tersenyum melihat Cheondong. Yap, Cheondong. Mrs. Jung meninggalkan Cheondong.

Cheondong tepat berada di depan ruangan 301, dengan sedikit raut aneh. Bukankah, Mir tinggal sendirian. Kecuali, bila ia ditemani oleh dirinya. Hm, aneh. Ia mengetuk ruangan tersebut dengan khawatir, mendengar ruangan tersebut mulai perang.

Belum ia ketuk, Mir sudah berada di depannya. Mir kaget melihat Cheondong sudah berada di depannya.

" Ng.. Hyung? "

" Morning, Mir. Apa ada orang lain di dalam? " Cheondong berusaha melihat kedalam ruangan tersebut.

" Ng, aani.. Tadi hanya suara video saja. Aku lupa mematikannya tadi malam, ketiduran. Ehehe.. " Cheondong memaklumi sifat Mir yang pelupa ini. Ia mengelus rambut Mir dengan halus.

" Oh, jangan terbiasa pelupa seperti itu. Baiklah, kita berangkat. " Mir sedikit terkejut, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan di dalam ruangan.

" Mpph.. Mpph.. Mir! " Joon membuka sapu tangan yang mengikat mulutnya dan juga beberapa tali yang melilit di tubuhnya yang di ikat di kamar mandi. Joon sempat melihat, Cheondong mengelus rambut Mir.

" Cheondong? " Seringaian nakal Joon mulai nampak kembali. " Hm, sepupu nakal berteman dengan Princess ? Sesama nakal ternyata, hm. " Joon beranjak membersihkan ruangan tersebut setelah melhat Mir menutup pintu. " Sepertinya, aku akan senang berada disini, Mireu. "

* * *

Well, totomato hadir dengan FF JoonMir , ng mau di bilang apapun juga bingung judulnya apa jadi FF ini berjudul " Blank"

Inspirasinya, dari.. Hm, dunia RP of course. Dan, beberapa hal. Well, sebenarnya ini cuman one shot yang entah kenapa malah jadi belimet =="

Jadi, dibagi 3 chaptered hehehe..

Chapter 1 , toto kasih beberapa karakter aja ._.

Dan maksud dari ini semua apa, kan belum jelas. Masih menerawang( ?)

By the way, maaf ya dalam FF selam aini kebanyak typo, atau alurnya gak jelas, ataupun maksud dari ceritanya, ataupun siapa yang ngomong gak jelas.

Well, totomatoki kan juga manusia biasa '_'

Eh? Robot deh wkwkw ^^

Jadi, tunggu readers. Kalau ada yang comment malah lebih seneng buat lanjutin nya '_'

Thanks everyone, who inspared me to make it this. ^^

Ciao~


End file.
